Wake me from dreamless slumber
by 101100
Summary: Naruto wakes to find Sasuke looking after him. But Naruto is convinced Sasuke isn't Sasuke...


I do not own Naruto. Or Sasuke.

* * *

_**Wake me from dreamless slumber**_

* * *

What do you know about me?

Do you understand what I want?

What I am going through?

Do you know my past and do you believe it?

Why am I even asking you these questions?

What right do you have to so forcefully make me seek comfort in your arms when I always pushed everyone else away?

These are the questions that linger deep within my mind as I open my eyes cautiously to the morning sun, bright arms that sneak through cracks and holes in my curtains and walls to wake me up from my restless slumber. Don't wake me up you, I want to sleep forever. These thoughts are still there when I walk out onto the streets, into the wide dangerous cage called the world. They will always be there when I return, breathing heavily from the exhaustion of the day. And they burn bright in my mind as I lie down to sleep.

A dreamless sleep…

It's so peaceful when its dark and you don't think. It's quiet. No jeering, no mean faces and no hurtful comments. I could stay here forever, just floating in this sea of nothingness. I won't ever be hurt, I won't ever have to worry or feel tired at all. It's all fine here. All good. Actually, that's a lie.

I run away from the harsh truths of reality, I face the threatening fear of disintegrating into an existence that does not exist. Being reduced to nothing scares me out of my mind. In my sleep, I am nothing.

This looming silence in my black world makes me want to scream. The darkness closes around me and traps me. I look for a door but there is none. Is this a dream? No. This is just sleep. I have to escape. So I move my legs like a helpless cat in water. In the distance, I see a speck of red and I reach out. I am getting closer, that speck is getting bigger and brighter. I want to see what it is.

The sun.

It's morning again.

I think I'm leaning on something warm and soft. Reality is so hurtful, as to give me teasing illusions. I'm probably freezing and blue from the cold because of that stupid broken window.

I wish Sasuke was here…. I'm scared of this. Reality is so hurtful.

'What do you mean reality is hurtful, dobe?'

Ah, it speaks, the illusion. This voice sounds very whole, not like that cheap genjustsu you see sometimes. But still, I will not be beaten by a mere ghost.

'You are just an illusion. You cannot deceive me, you…' I reply shakily.

There is silence.

'Something is wrong with you, Naruto' that voice that called me 'dobe' says again. I mutter something that does not seem to belong to any language. Then I speak again. Slurred speech.

'How do you know me, you stalker?'

I sit up, and shake me head. The sight in front of me is blurry and I cannot see very well. I feel kind of sheepish, talking to something to that doesn't exist. Oh well. It's better than drowning in my sleep.

'I come over to your place and I find you passed out on the floor, _drooling_, with your head bleeding because you apparently smashed your thick head on the window, and then I dress your wound and change your clothes and put you in bed and make you all better. I even gave you a HUG. Do you know how difficult that is? And here you are, calling me a stalker' he snaps back at me.

Hmm, he sounds a bit like Sasuke. Pissed Sasuke. I blink several times and rub my eyes. Yes, this is certainly a very good illusion. It does resemble Sasuke a bit.

…

Wait a minute.

'I know who you are! You are Kakashi disguised as Sasuke!' I shout in triumph.

There is a stony silence after my great discovery. Yes, he must be out to eat me. Only that can explain why Sasuke looks like Sasuke. I mean… yes… no…

'You never fail to surprise me with your idiocy.'

I think my eyes are cleared now, I can see with sharp focus. Indeed, this human in front of me has disguised himself as Sasuke very well. He can even do all those expressions and habits that the real one has too.

'I think you need more sleep' he says again. Sleep, nothingness, that endless cycle of waking up in realities that could reduce me to a quivering ball of fur. Orange fur. Why orange?

'No, sleep is bad, sleeping makes me sick,' I protest and I try to get out of this circle of warmth. Very reluctantly, but I know it must be done.

'You got it wrong, dobe, it's the other way around. Go. To. Sleep.'

I open my mouth to say more, but he covers it with something warm and wet and with a strong arm, pushes me back down onto what I was lying on before. I struggle weakly, but my energy is lacking. Damn this exhaustion. Then he wraps my blanket tightly around me.

I scowl. Now I am trapped with a Sasuke impersonator on top of me with a fluffy blanket wrapped around me that makes me like a caterpillar. Today is my day. I glare at this person above me. He glares back at me. Such red eyes, this guy has. So pretty.

'Teme…' I say and I stick out my tongue.

'Do you still think I'm not Sasuke?' Sasuke impersonator asks me.

'Why would I?' I reply. And before I can even take a breath, that warm and wet thing that stopped me from talking before consumes my mouth. Ah, I see. It's his mouth. I knew it, this guy wants to eat me.

But this heat is familiar to me. It's like that red light that appears in my sleep. It's like a certain someone.

I close my eyes and respond.

'Sasuke…'

At the moment, those questions I asked before, don't really matter. Maybe because I have Sasuke kissing me, or maybe because I'm on the verge of a euphoric high. Probably a large amount of both.

'Hmph, you're so stupid' Sasuke says when he pulls away.

It's always been like this. When I am scared, Sasuke comes to comfort me. I won't be afraid when Sasuke's with me. In return for his presence, I'll comfort him when he needs it. We'll be there for each other.

'I'll bite your lips'

'Lick it for me as well'

Now that I think about it, I was being an idiot thinking Sasuke was Kakashi…

* * *

This really was just out of nowhere…

Maybe I should call it impromptu because it was so random and spontaneous.

Eh.., anyway, I apologise for the randomness.

If you didn't like this very short one shot (gee, only 3 pages) you can… do whatever you like. If you did like it… (I'll be like 'Someone actually likes what I wrote!')

Review!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
